Yokai Love
by ClaryMorgenstern16
Summary: Naraku is majorly in love with Kagome. She doesn't know it but her friends do. Naraku'beast has chosen her as his only mate. what will he do to obtain his one true love? Not related to Kagome's Wolf and that (maybe) soon-to-be series. Rated M for later Chapters. I suck at summaries... sigh.. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This idea came to me while reading another fanfic….. Yeah I'm lame haha.**

 **This is a NarKag pairing and rated M (even though I suck at lemons ha).**

 **Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter one**

I huffed as I ran to catch the train. Shit! Sesshomaru's going to be pissed at me! Stupid school… I arrived at the station just as the train pulled up. I hurriedly swiped my card and ran onto the train, plopping down on a seat. Thank God. I won't be late. I sighed and straightened out my hair and clothes. I had just gotten out of the school when I checked my watch. Sensei Hirai's class just had to run late, thus making me late for my job at Yokai Utopia, a restaurant for yokai and humans, where I hostess at.

My boss, Taisho Sesshomaru-sama does not condone tardiness. He expects us to be on time and work hard. But thankfully I made the right train so I will get there on time. I read through an essay I had written for Sensei Hirai's class on youkai history to pass the time.

"Yokai station! Yokai station!" a voice called out the station's name and I joined several youkai and humans to get off. As soon as I got off and through the gates, I was running again. I stopped at the Yokai Utopia, panting. The bell jungled as I entered and I saw servers readying for the dinner rush. I hurried to the back and changed into my hostess uniform which consisted of a strapless black dress with a dark blue ribbon around the waist that served as a belt. The dress went to mid-thigh and was a bit form fitting at the chest down to the waist where it flowed out. It was paired with black strappy sandals with three inch heels.

I tied my long black hair in a low side ponytail with a blue headband. I left the women's changing room and went to the podium to await our guests and reservations. Someone clapped, getting everyone's attention. We are open at evening till morning. Sesshomaru stood looking at us expectantly. "I expect everyone to do their very best tonight. I want no slacking off." He said, glaring at Inuyasha, a server who liked to flirt with Kikyo, another hostess, instead of doing his job and attending customers.

"I will announce our best servers and host or hostess's now. Our best female server is Sango Taijiya." My best friend Sango bowed and thanked him. "And our best male server is: Hakkaku Wolf." Hakkaku bowed and thanked him. "Follow their example. Now, the best host is: Naraku. He bowed dramatically.

"Now, our best hostess it…" he paused. Kikyo glared at me, she is my biggest rival and truly hates me. I wrinkled my nose at her. "Is: Kagome Higurashi." My blue eyes widened and I grinned. "Wow! Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" I bowed. "Damn, that bitch won." Kikyo said, laughing. I stood up and stared.

"Well, you probably just screwed him so you could get that award." She continued and I flinched, her words hurting me. "Kikyo." Naraku warned. He was one of my best friends, aside from Sango. She flinched, scared. Naraku is scary to pretty much everyone but Sango and me. We've been friends since forever.

"What, onii-sama? Why do you care? She's just a bitch and obviously a fucking whore!" Naraku's fists clenched. I turned and wrapped my arms around him, tears coming to my eyes. It calmed him down as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Why do I care? She is my best friend! Her and Sango are the only ones who will even touch me!" he yelled, red eyes flashing. ( **Btw, he's a full demon in this, not a hanyou).**

"I touch you!" she said. "Only when Father forces you to hug me! Otherwise, you don't want nothing to do with me!" His hands clutched at the back of my dress. This time, I rubbed his back, making shushing noises to him. "Shh. It's alright, Nara. I'm here!" I comforted him. He buried his nose in my hair. "Ms. Onigumo. I do not appreciate you tormenting and saying rude things to my employees. Therefore after today, you are hereby fired from this position. Forever. Unless you would like to clean the toilets." I snorted softly, laughing at the image of her scrubbing toilets.

"What? No! You can't Father will kill me!" she whined. "Then, you should've thought of that before you said what you did." Was all Sesshomaru said, before turning. I turned my head towards him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. We appreciate it. And maybe Inu will focus on his work now." I whispered, knowing with his yokai ears, that he could hear me. H turned and nodded at me. I smiled. "I will work really hard from now on!" I called. "See that you do." He then left and returned to his office.

"Well, then. Let's open up, everyone. We all need to work hard from this point on!" I said, pulling away from Naraku, who kept his hands on my waist. "C'mon, Nara, you have to let go and get to work. We can talk at break." I said. He let go and we went to the podium with a fuming Kikyo. Oh yeah. "Inu! Please don't be mad that we got Kikyo fired. I know you like her.." I called. He turned and smiled. We have, also, known each other for a long time. "No worries, Kags! She deserved it! By the way, Kikyo. I don't like you being a bitch to my friends. Therefore, we are DONE! I can do better than you!" he said. "What? No! Yasha!" she called to his retreating back.

"You know, having those two brothers as close friends sometimes pays off." I told Naraku. He agreed.

We opened the restaurant and waited for our first customer. I was flipping through the reservations book when the door jingled open. I looked up and saw Kouga and Ayame Wolf, a mated couple that were Hakkaku's brother and sister-in-law. "Welcome to Youkai Utopia, Mr. and Mrs. Wolf." They smiled at them. "We have reservations for a meeting?" Kouga said. I looked for the reservation, found it and smiled at them. "Alright, well, you are the first ones here, so how about I find you a table in our business room and start you out with drinks." I offered.

"Excellent." I pulled out two menu's and led the way to the room for business meetings. I sat them at a table. "We will bring anyone who is to join you over when they arrive. Now, what drinks would you like?" "I will have some Sprite." Ayame said. "And I will have a Pina colada." Kouga said. "I will be back shortly." I gave them their menu's and went to get their drinks. I returned swiftly and placed the drinks in front of them.

Naraku entered with several more people and they sat with Kouga and Ayame. "well, I see the rest of your group has arrived?" I asked. "Well, we are waiting for Sesshomaru." I nodded. "I could go get him, if you want me to." "Would you, please." "Of course. You got their drink orders, Nara?" I asked. He nodded.

I headed up to Sesshomaru's office and knocked twice. "Enter." I opened the door. "Hello, Kagome. How may I help?" "Kouga and his group are here for a meeting?" I informed him. "Ah, right on time. Let us go, Kagome." I smiled. We walked back down, chatting quietly. "Thank you again for earlier. She was always putting me down. I should have told you, sorry." "Don't be. It is my fault for not doing anything. I had heard what she was saying to you, I was just so busy." I hugged him lightly. "You are an awesome boss and an even better friend. What would I do without you, onii-sama?" I call him big brother because he is like a responsible elder brother to me.

"Hn. You would probably be getting into trouble along with Inuyasha." He said, smiling at me. He only ever smiles around me. "Probably… And did you know that Inu broke up with her?" I giggled. He laughed once. We arrived and I smiled at everyone. "well, everyone, have an excellent time. Sesshomaru-sama, would you like a drink?" I asked. "A water would be great, Ms. Higurashi." I nodded and brought him a glass of water. I returned to my station.

"Sorry. I had to fetch Sessh for his meeting." I laughed. "It's fine. Kikyo left." "Good. I never did like her…" I said, smiling at him.

The rest of the night passed rather uneventfully and I passed out as soon as I got home.

 **How'd I do? Good? Bad? Let me know, yeah? Arigatou! (Ok, I know very little Japanese lol. I just like using what I do know!**


	2. Well, hello Miroku

**So, it's been FOREVER since I updated this Sorry!**

 **Anyways, this is the second chapter to Yokai Love.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own jack! This si more or less a filler chapter, but you meet Miroku... Rumiko Takahashi does.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter two**

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock and stretched, yawning. I read that it was 6:30 in the morning. I was supposed to be at work by 7 and I had no classes for today as it's the weekend. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. After brushing my hair, I slipped on a salmon pink romper with a black ribbon belt and black detailing. I put a light blue denim jacket with the sleeves partially rolled up and black flats with a jeweled bow on the toes.

I hummed happily as I snuck out of the house, as my mom and brother were still asleep. I ran to the subway station and got on the train, sitting by a teenage boy with his black hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a dark blue shirt under a dark purple jacket, black shorts and brown sandals. I saw that he also had violet eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hello, my name is Houshi Miroku. What's yours?" he suddenly asked. "Uh, Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you." I replied. The bus stopped at another station and we scooted to the side to let other passengers on.

"So, where's a pretty girl like you going this early in the morning?" he asked. "I'm going to work. What about you?" I asked. "An interview at Yokai Utopia." "That's where I-" "Kagome?" I looked up and saw Naraku standing in front of me, glaring at Miroku. "Oh, hey Nara! What's up?" I exclaimed, patting the seat next to me. He sat and smiled warmly at me. "Going to work." "Me too… Um, this is Houshi Miroku. He's going to an interview today with Sesshomaru." "Ah. Well, nice to meet you. I am Onigumo Naraku." They reached around me to shake hands.

Naraku and I started chatting when I jumped onto his lap. "What the fuck? Did you just GROPE me?" I said to Miroku. He grinned and put his hands up to ward me off. "Now now, I can't control my wandering hand." Naraku glared at him, growling a bit. "Fuck you, perverted bastard." I slapped him and moved to the other side of Naraku who wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close, still growling. "Nara, look at me. It's fine, OK? Promise." I soothed him.

Finally our stop was announced and we got off. I made sure to stay in front of Naraku. We walked to the restaurant talking quietly. The door jungled as we entered. I saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arguing. Again. I rolled my eyes. "Be right back. Nara, why don't you show Houshi-san to the men's changing room, okay?" He nodded and dragged Miroku away.

I walked up to the arguing brothers. "Hey, boss man, Inuyasha! What are you fighting about now, huh? Did Inuyasha do something stupid again?" I asked. "Hey!" Inuyasha protested. "Hn, this stupid hanyou ordered the wrong thing again." "Inu! What did you order?" "Um, I was supposed to order more plates and chopsticks and things like that but accidently got napkins and vegetables." I shook my head at him. "Dumbass." I said and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow." He said rubbing his head. I giggled. "Anyway, Houshi Miroku is here for the interview, though why you have it a 6am is beyond me." I told Sesshomaru. "I had Naraku show him the men's changing room so he would leave us girls alone. He likes to grope women apparently." I said, frowning. "He _groped_ you?" Inuyasha snarled. I nodded. "I botch slapped him so hard, he has a red handprint on his cheek, now. Of course, it doesn't hurt that I added some of my Miko powers to it. Enough to hurt a human." I giggled.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles whiles Sesshomaru looked murderous. "I'll get them." Inuyasha said. "Don't beat him up just yet, little brother. He needs to learn his lesson for touching my imouto inappropriately." Sesshomaru growled, eyes starting to turn red. He's very, very protective of me. "Will do, Sesshomaru-sama!" Inuyasha saluted and I laughed.

A few minutes later, he returned with Naraku and Houshi-san, grinning from ear to ear. "Sesshomaru-sama." Houshi-san bowed. Naraku inclined his head by way of greeting. I saw Sesshomaru glaring at Houshi-san. "Hell, I am Miroku Houshi. You must be Sesshomaru I presume?" Hn. What is this I hear about you touching my employee here inappropriately?" He said. "Told him did you?" Houshi-san asked. "Well, yeah, he's my boss. Maybe he can get a job in the back, Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked holding on to his arm and smiling up at him. "Perhaps. Away from the females. Wise decision, Imouto." "Wait, imouto?" Miroku asked. "Yes. We are really close to each other that I consider him my onii-sama and he calls me imouto. Inuyasha is my nii-san as well." I explained as Sesshomaru rubbed my head affectionately. "Just don't tell anyone outside of here. Onii-sama is the Lord of the West and I am just a human Miko. People would consider him weak if they found out he treats me like an adopted sister. Inuyasha as well." I said. "Onii-sama has a lot of pride and arrogance and doesn't like to be thought of as weak. He is an Inu taiyokai, so please keep your mouth shut. And your hands away from me and all the other girls." "Aww, where's the fun in that?" he whined.

"Onii-sama is very protective of me. You do know of Inu's and their instincts, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, to him and Inu, I'm considered pack. If harm comes to me, Onii-sama's beast will come out and kill whoever made me cry. I'm surprised that you didn't kill Kikyo when she insulted me." I turned to Sesshomaru. "Yes, well, Naraku's beast was already about to come out. I would've let him handle it." He smiled at me.

I felt Naraku come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist and nuzzle my head. I giggled. "So, I can't grope her but he can nuzzle her?" Miroku asked, pouting. "Naraku has… claimed her as his." Inuyasha explained. "Oh. I see." He said. "Did you know about this, Kagome-sama?" I nodded. "Yeah. I don't mind. Everyone's afraid of him, but I don't see why. Once he gets to know you, he's really sweet. But, I don't think he'll be trusting you anytime soon." I laughed as Naraku kissed my cheek." "Alright, well, let's go to my office to start the official interview." Sesshomaru said, heading to his office. "Alright, lead the way." Miroku followed him.

I sighed and turned in Naraku's arms, laying my head on his chest. "Well, that was fun." I said. "Whatever, wench. Now, come on. We got work to do." Inuyasha said, smiling at us. "Yes, sir!" I chirped, pulling away from Naraku and helped get ready for the weekend, as we were open all day and night until Monday.

Once we finished, I hurried and got changed before going to my spot at the front podium where the reservation book is. I smiled at customers when they came in and lead them to empty tables.

Naraku and I were laughing at a joke Inuyasha mad when Miroku joined us. "Oh, hey. How'd it go?" I asked. "I got the job, and I'm a cook. I did take culinary school and am very good. Sesshomaru tested me and was slightly impressed, I think." He stated proudly. "Wow. It's very hard to impress our Sesshomaru-sama." I heard Sango say as she entered.

"Oh, Sango! This is our newest cook, Houshi Miroku-san." I leaned over to whisper in her ear: "Be careful. He likes to grope girls. He did it to me and Onii-sama and Inu nearly killed him. Nara too." I giggled.

"What are you to lovely ladies whispering about?" Miroku popped up. I jumped, right into Naraku and held a hand to my heart. "Kami! Don't do that you scared the shit out of me!" I said, trying to control my breathing. He just grinned. "You are easily scared, aren't you?" he said. "Oh, shut up or I will let Inuyasha beat you up!" I threatened. "Everyone here, even you, knows he would." "Right." He backed off.

"I didn't realize I was paying you to slack off." I heard Sesshomaru's cold voice say. "Nor do I appreciate you scaring my employee's." He glared at Miroku. I giggled and jumped at him, landing in his open arms which tightened around me. "Hey, hey, onii-sama! I forgot to tell you! Want to know?" I asked excitedly as I remembered that my SAT scores came in the mail today. He smiled warmly at me. "What is it, Imouto?" he asked gently. I grinned. "Well, I got my SAT scores back today. Wanna see? They're in my bag." I said ad he let me down but still held onto me. "Alright." He let me go entirely and I ran to get the envelope. I haven't looked at them yet because I wanted everyone to see. I hope I did good, I thought as I ran back to everyone.

"I go them! Anyone have a letter opener or a knife?" I asked. "Here, Kags. Borrow my pocket knife." Inuyasha offered. I took it and carefully cut the envelope, Sesshomaru and Naraku watching carefully in case I hurt myself. After I opened it, I gave the knife back to Inuyasha and pulled the papers out. I took a deep breath and looked at them. I slowly grinned. "I got 100% on everything!" I yelled. ( **I've never had the SAT's or ACT's so I have no idea what the scores or subject or whatever would be lol)**

Everyone cheered happily as I launched myself back at Sesshomaru. He whispered of how he was so proud of me, that he knew I could do it, etc. He let me go as Inuyasha grabbed me and spun me around in circles yelling his congratulations in my ear. I giggle tweaking on of his ears as he put me down. I wobbled into Sango who steadied me with a laugh and congratulated me. I grinned at Miroku as I launched myself at Naraku who peppered my face in kisses.

"Congratulations, Kagome!" He said smiling gently at me, rubbing my nose with his. "Thanks." I thanked everyone. "So, who wants to celebrate with me after work?" I asked, kissing Naraku's nose. "Why don't we call it a day? There is no one here and no more reservations." Sesshomaru offered. "Alright." I tried pulling away but Naraku wouldn't let me. "What's wrong, Nara?" I asked. "Someone's here." Was all he said as I watched the Taisho brothers heads snap up, scenting the air. A loud bang sounded as someone kicked open the kitchen doors.

I saw a man step through, holding a large spear. He had purple demon markings under both of his eyes which were black. His long black hair was pulled back in a tight braid. "Hello, Sesshomaru-sama." The man sneered. Sesshomaru glared at him. "Who are you and what the hell do ya want?" Inuyasha snarled. "I am Bankotsu. I want the girl." He pointed at me. "Me? Why?" I ask. He turned to me, dark eyes softening as he smiled. I looked at him confusedly. "You will not have her." Sesshomaru snarled, claws glowing green with poison.

Inuyasha turned to me. "Go get our swords in Sesshomaru's office." He said softly so that only I can hear. I nodded and ran off towards the office. I grabbed Tetsaiga, Inuyasha's sword and Tokijin, Sesshomaru's sword. I grabbed Bakusaiga and Tensaiga as well for Sesshomaru.

I ran back downstairs and handed Inuyasha his sword. I hurried over to Sesshomaru and handed him Tokijin. "I have Tensaiga and Bakusaiga, if you need them." I whispered in his ear. He nodded. "Hang on to them. I will come if I need them." I nodded.

I went back to Naraku, Miroku and Sango. I watched the brothers draw their swords. Bankotsu readied his weapon and attacked. "Hey, do you think I should call Koga and the others?" I asked quietly. Sango nodded. "Yes, you know how Koga loves you. You are one of his dearest pack members. I think all the wolves would come to your aid. They all consider you a very dear pack sister." I nodded. "Alright. I'll sneak out and make the call." I said, edging to the front door.

I froze as Bankotsu's spear flew through the air and sliced my cheek as it landed in the wall in front of me. I yelped, placing a hand to my cheek, and turned around slowly. All it took was one look at my eyes and Naraku and Sesshomaru exploded. Their eyes bled red and Sesshomaru's mark became jagged. " _You dare try and harm MY imouto?_ " his beast snarled. Yes, his beast adores me as well. Naraku's claws grew as tentacles sprouted from his back. " _Pathetic human, How dare you touch my MATE?_ " it growled savagely. "I'm so going to kill you." Inuyasha snarled, his demon side taking over, his eyes red and his demon marks popping out of his skin. " _You bastard._ "

"Ha. You think I'm scared of you?" Bankotsu said, lip curling and a sneer. "You should be." I said. He looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "You are nothing but a human, while they are demons. An Inu taiyokai and an Inu hanyou, who consider me their sister and a spider demon, who claims me as his mate. You will die. Painfully." "You truly have all faith in them, don't you?" he taunted. I saw all eyes, normal and beast, look at me. I smirked. "I do. I love them all. They are my special ones. Same with Sango and now Miroku."

"Go get my bow and arrows from my locker. I need you to call Koga and explain what's going on." I whispered to Sango. She nodded and left. "Where is she going?" Bankotsu asked. "Somewhere." I said.

" _Fool, you dare turn your attention elsewhere? We can kill you."_ Inuyasha snarled, grinning evilly. "Sure, you can." He said. Sango returned with my bow and arrows. "Koga's on his way." She said softly to me. "Alright. Thanks." "I also told them to wait outside until it gets bad, if it does." I nodded. "I'm only using these if needed as well." I said.

I glanced at Bankotsu's spear. "Um, how can you fight two demons and a hanyou in beast form without a weapon?" I asked, pulling it out of the wall. "They are way stronger than you." "True. Give me that." I looked at the spear and then back to him. "No, I don't think I will. Let them tear you to shreds." I turned my back on him and opened the door, tossing the spear outside. I waved to Koga, telling him to wait and went back inside.

I hear Bankotsu snarl at me. I turned and smirked at him. " _What do you want us to do, imouto?"_ Sesshomaru asked. I grinned at him, Inuyasha and Naraku before glaring at Bankotsu. "Kill him. HE dared to try and hurt my friends and wanted to take me. Rip him to shreds. I want Nara to come here. Inu, you keep Sango and Miroku safe." They nodded and continued on their tasks. " _Mate."_ "Hey, Nara. I need you to calm down now, ok?" I said, running my hands over his arms.

"Please?" " _But you are hurt. He hurt you. That, I cannot forgive."_ He said, bending down and nuzzling my neck lovingly. "Yes, I know, but Onii-sama is handling it." I assured him. "Why don't you heal me before calming down, then? Would that help?" He nodded and turned my face to inspect the cut on my cheek.

He licked the wound, cleaning the blood and healing it with his saliva. I giggled at the sensation of it. He wrapped me in his arms and calmed himself, his beast returning to his mind, though his eyes stayed red at the edges. "Thank you." I whispered, snuggling into his chest. "He's still watching isn't he?" I asked. "Yes, he-we adore you and want you safe. You are our chosen mate." I nod. "I know. I love you guys. All of you."

I hear Bankotsu scream as he was ripped to shreads by Sesshomaru. "Well, now I need you to let me go. Onii-sama will be charging here soon." I said, pulling away. I had just turned around as I was lifted in the air by Sesshomaru's strong hands. I giggled as I stared into his blood red eyes. "Hey, Onii-sama." He whimpered at me, nudging my jaw with his nose. "I'm ok. Nara healed me. See?" I turned my head to the side and let him inspect it. His beast receded back, like Naraku's but stayed alert.

"Imouto, this Sesshomaru apologizes for not stopping the spear before it hurt you." "Well, this Sesshomaru, this Kagome forgives you. All of you." I said nuzzling his cheek affectionately. He returned the action and surveyed the mess. "We need to do some repairs." He said. "Yeah. Why did he want Kagome, though?" Inuyasha asked. "I do not know. Maybe he hoped for her to mate with him." Sesshomaru answered. "Well, I am happy he's dead. And now I really don't want to celebrate." I pouted. Sesshomaru tweaked my nose and kissed my forehead before releasing me.

"God, I am not going to be able to sleep tonight. Onii-sama, I might come sleep with you…" I said, worrying. "As you wish, imouto." He said, patting my head. "Oh yeah, hey Koga, you can come in." I called. The doors flew open and I was suddenly in the wolf Prince's arms, being squeezed to death. "Koga, can't… breath." I gasp. "Oops. Sorry, imouto." He said sheepishly. "It's fine. I'm ok."

"Nee-sama! Nee-sama!" I heard the rest of the pack shout. I laughed and reassured them that I am alright.

After hugging the pack members and watching them leave, I yawned and went back to change into my normal clothes.

I walked back out and went straight to Sesshomaru. "Nii-sama, take me home." I said yawning heavily. He chuckled and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck, laid my head on his shoulder and passed out for the rest of the night, not noticing when I was laid down in Sesshomaru's bed and him crawl in beside me and fall asleep, while being on alert.

 **Sooo, long chapter. About 5 and ½ pages on Microsoft Word. Whew. My neck hurts now. But you're welcome!**


End file.
